Degrassi Mini: Eli Goldsworthy, vampire?
by CDsOnTheWall
Summary: Maya, Tori, Zig and Tristan are stuck at school for Halloween, when they come across a mysterious thought of Elijah Goldsworthy. Maya soon finds out he plans to kill all the students at the Horror Dance. Can these 4 freshman save the school?
1. Believing in the Unbeliveable

**A/N: This just came to me… But I think you might like it. It's meant to not be taken seriously. (BTW, there are no dress codes.)**

Tori, Tristan, Zig, and Maya were working hard on their projects. Well actually, Tori and Tristan were busy gossiping, Maya was doing research and Zig was watching students walk by. Zig was intrigued by the seniors of Degrassi, they all had weird personalities. It was actually pretty funny. Imogen Moreno was a…she was something. Fiona Coyne was a very sophisticated girl. Katie Matlin was a born leader. Marisol Lewis was a natural flirt. Jake Martin was interesting yet normal. Drew Torres and Owen Milligan were the sports dudes of the school, and Eli Goldsworthy? What was he?

"Hey guys, have you ever wondered what Eli Goldsworthy is like?" Zig asked randomly. Tori and Tristan raised eyebrows at the boy. Maya stayed glued to her computer, not missing a beat. "I dunno. Probably a freak." Tori guessed, running a hand through her hair. "Are you sure? He is pretty creepy. And that hearse…" Tristan stopped talking for a moment. "Guys! Keep quiet, I'm writing something. Why are you guys so creepy?" Maya said annoyed. "Well, it IS Halloween. And we ARE in school, it's boring just sitting around waiting for something weird to happen. We should be trick-or-treating!" Tori suggested. Maya rolled her eyes and went back to her work. She hated working with ameteurs. She'd rather do the work and let them take all the credit then be forced to actually work with them and not get anything done at all. Zig suddenly popped up behind her, shouting "BOO!". She didn't even flinch. She was too busy trying to escape the horrid world that was Degrassi. "Maya, come on! Forget about the project for one second! Hell, let's go explore this school. The Halloween dance is in 4 hours, we have plenty of time to hand it in before midnight like Mr. Perino said." Zig bugged her again. Maya slammed her hands on the keyboard and turned to him, giving him a death glare. "If I EXPLORE with you, can you let it go?" Maya shouted. Everyone in the room turned to her, giving her a shocked look. "Sure thing."

Zig dragged Maya around the school, at some points, bumping into Degrassi student council members decorating, or just kids trying to get a scare out of a classmate. "Zig, can we go back now? I'm getting tired-" "I'M NOT FINISHED EXPLORING, MAYA!" He interrupted her. She stayed quiet for the rest of the trip, ignoring the voice in her head that said, turn back now. She found a part of the school that was dark and held only one student. She peeked inside, completely forgetting Zig. She looked inside the room and saw someone's black hair glowing from an unseen light in the room. The person moved suddenly, frightening Maya. She managed to stay quiet. She watched as the person sighed and breathed heavily, "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME? I AM NOT A MONSTER!" The person shouted loudly. She tried to restore her heart to normal pace. The person was talking to himself. She noticed a necklace on the floor, it was shaped as a guitar pick. The guitar pick Eli Goldsworthy wears… Is it him? "I can't go on, I have to kill! I have to kill them all! And I know where to do it! Tonight, at the dance, I'll trap them in the school and kill them. I've been thirsting for blood, and finally, I'll get it." Maya almost made a run for it, until she bumped into a body, causing a quick squeal to come from the girl. "Don't worry, it's me, Maya." ZIg laughed. She pushed him off her and led him down the hall, leaving the school completely. "Where are you kidnapping me, Maya?" Zig asked, horridly confused. She stopped, slowly looking up to Zig's eyes. "Zig, Eli is a vampire."

"You're imagining stuff, Matlin." ZIg sat in Maya's room, looking out at the rainy cold night. "Am I? Explain this… Clare Edwards, his ex, said he was wildly possessive and dark minded. He drives a hearse and just to freak people out, he has a fake skeleton-or a real skeleton- in the back of it. He wears all black and eyeliner, it's like he screams VAMPIRE, ZIG!" She snapped him from his daze and stared him in the eye. "So what if he's a vampire?" Zig chuckled laying on the bed. Maya's head was spinning, how could Zig be so…Zig? "Zig! He said he plans on killing everyone tonight at the dance. My sister is going to that dance. I can't let this happen, we have to crash that prom." "Ok, Now you've gone mental. We can't just crash a prom, blue eyes." Blue Eyes? Since when did he start calling her blue eyes? "Um, Zig? We're going to, and you'll be my date." She demanded, ignoring the nickname. "And if I don't you'll what? Murder me? My, my, Miss Matlin. First you kidnap me and now you force me to go to prom with you? You better be glad I want to go with you."

**How was that? I think it was legit. Tell me if you want me to continue, it was just something that popped in my mind. **


	2. This Just got Personal

**A/N: Just what I expected. I, being a pushover, gave you guys what you wanted. Here is the second installment. This might be a 3 chapter thing, because it is a mini, or I might end it right here. Who knows?**

"Maya! Let me see you, girl!" Marisol, Katie's BFF forever, yelled. Maya was wearing a stunning purple glittery dress. It was beyond poof-y and nothing Maya M would wear. Her sister had to literally squeeze her into that dress. Maya came down the stairs, huffing and puffing. Marisol and Katie erupted in gasps and oohs. Zig however, was basically passed out on the couch. "KATIE! I can't breathe in this!" Maya exclaimed. She almost got undressed right then and there, but forgot Zig was still in the house. "Breathe in, breath out. Is that enough air for you to stop complaining tonight?" Marisol mocked. Maya shot her a grimace and let her hair fall from the tiny clip that held the famous golden locks. "Sweet, is it time for dinner?" She heard Zig mumble. She rolled her eyes, boys, they always made her wonder why they were even placed on this earth… "Zig, get your lazy ass up so we can leave." Maya shouted. Suddenly, she closed her mouth tight when her sister looked at her with DEATH written all over. "Where'd you learn that, mini Matlin?" Marisol accused, tapping her foot. "Um… Katie taught me!" She covered quickly, pointing directly to her. Katie threw her hands up in the air, surrendering. Marisol always treated Maya like her little sister, and hated when Katie taught her profanities and exposed her to the real world.

"Zig, can you act normal?" Maya whined, Zig was out on the floor dancing like an idiot in his high water pants. He was trying to pass off a suit, but failed miserably. Zig nodded at her and clicked his tongue, as if telling her he was pleased. "Ugh. I'll have to stop Eli all by myself, to think I brought a MAN to this prom…" Maya teased quietly. "You did, I just so happen to be the manliest man you know." Zig walked with her outside of the prom, not caring if his fans (*cough* one *cough* Imogen *cough*) was disappointed. Out of nowhere, Tori and Tristan slid down the hall like in that one movie… Tori and Tristan were dressed in black leather suits, Tori's long hair in a ponytail and Tristan's red hair slicked back, and they held water guns. "Vampire busters!" They yelled out at the same time. "Yeah…let's just find Eli." Maya said insincerely, passing them by, while Zig stayed back and complemented their outfits…until Maya came back and dragged him by the ear.

"Where could he be?" They'd been looking for 34 minutes and no sign of Eli; they were getting pretty tired of looking. "Maybe you were wrong, maybe you just saw what you wanted to see." Zig suggested. Maya was getting tired of the whines coming from the other 3 teens. "Yeah, M. Maybe there really is nothing going on. Probably your imagination running amuck again…" Tori interjected. Maya, in one swift move, stopped them quickly in their tracks. "You know what? Go back to your freaking' dance! You're all just a bunch of losers! I'll find him myself." Maya said angrily. They all hesitantly left the girl, not wanting to look back. Their heads hung low. But Tori stopped herself, making the other two stop as well. "To think, I wanted to help Miss Maya I'm-So-Freaking-Mightier-Than-Thou Matlin. I should've known you'd do this; you'd want to take all the glory somehow. Here's me and Tristan's water guns, they're loaded with holy water we stole from the church." She shoved the water guns into Maya's limp arms, and walked off. Maya was almost on the verge of tears, and broke down when her friends- used to be friends- walked into the prom. She did it again. Scared away potential friends again. She always did it. She couldn't stop doing it; it was like something she was known for. As tears fell from her eyes, she heard screams come from the gym.

"_**SOMEONE HELP! THERE IS A VAMPIRE!" A voice yelled.**_

Maya took a glance at the water guns on the floor. _I don't care if Zig, Tori, and Tristan hate me right now, I'm gonna save their asses if it's the last thing I do. Cause I'm Maya freaking Matlin, that's why._

**A/N: I'm pretty satisfied with this chapter. I think it rocked! So next chapter will be the last chapter. Hope you liked it and don't forget to review! Bye bishes! **

**-Toodles!(Yeah! I'm doing that now!)**


	3. Loving the Zig

**A/N: THE END OF THE ELI GOLDSWORTHY MIGHT JUST BE BUT PROBABLY ISN'T A VAMPIRE TRILOGY! Isn't it nice? Here yer go the last one…**

Picking up the water guns, she ran to the prom doors, only to see it wouldn't budge. She pushed and grunted, but nothing happened. Bodies were piling up against the doors, and everyone was freaking out. She banged on the door screaming her friend's names, but she knew they wouldn't hear her. Oddly enough, Katie appeared in front of the glass. "Maya! Get out while you still can!" Katie yelled through the door. Maya shook her head no, "Katie tell them to make way. I'm coming in!" Maya dropped the water guns and watched as Katie cleared the way. _I may be making my death bed at this very school, at this very hour, but I don't give a damn. _She looked at a white and red box with an axe in it.She broke the glass with her fist and grabbed the axe, surprised with her own power. She stared at the doorknob and then back to the axe, when she heard an ear piercing scream… a scream she remembered when Zig fell off the rope (While he was a whopping 2 feet in the air…) in gym class. It was Tori Santamaria's shout. With all her strength, she broke off the knob and busted through the doors, as eyes shot to her. The whole prom was silent. The lights went out and she could hear loud screams in her ears. "Time to kick some vampire ass, I'm coming to save you Zig!" She shouted. She held her axe high, and ran straight, not knowing where she was going.

_5 minutes ago…_

Zig's POV:

"I really hope you know that I actually miss hanging out with chill Maya. All this vampire stuff has got her messed in the head." Zig explained to Tori and Tristan. "Yeah, us too. I just kind of hope this doesn't turn into something serious…" Tori replied, her head hung low. All of a sudden, a scream erupted through the gym, stopping the prom completely. "What the hell was that?" Tristan asked. "I think I know… Marisol must've just now noticed her dress does NOT match her shoes at ALL." Tori said, shaking her hand dismissively. "No… something worse…something really bad is going on." Zig interrupted her. "Well, Mr. Novak, tell us what." Tristan replied sarcastically.

"**SOMEONE HELP! THERE IS A VAMPIRE!" a voice yelled. **

"OH NO! Maya was right!" Tori exclaimed, clinging to Zig. In an instant, Tori was snatched up by something and dragged away. "Tori!" Tristan yelled, coming for her. Zig was left alone, fending for his life. "Everybody, remain calm! My sister is going to handle this." Katie, Maya's sister, yelled. _What is Maya going to… oh no. _

Just as those words entered his mind, the door fell down, revealing young Maya Matlin, in all her glory. Maya shouted at the top of her lungs. Some students laughed, until the lights went out. Everyone was running into everyone, he could tell by the small illumination of cell phone lights. He clung to the wall he was on, so no one would run into him. "Time to kick some vampire ass, I'm coming to save you Zig!" Maya's voice shouted. "NOT SO FAST!" A booming voice shouted. Immediately, she stopped running and listened to the voice, "You see, Maya. I can't be killed, I am in fact, already dead… you can't kill me-"The voice stopped when a feminine voice began to laugh, and then a male voice, and more and more. Soon, everybody was beyond confused. "Lights!" Eli shouted, and the entire gym was lit up, showing scared students. "Happy Halloween?" Eli said, he shrugged slightly. Suddenly, the entire gym burst into laughter, even Maya and Zig. Tori and Tristan came out laughing on stage, along with Eli, Clare, Imogen, Fiona and some other students. "Tori, Tristan, you were up to this?" Maya asked, putting her hands on her hips. "Nope, but they explained to us it was a prank when they dragged me away. You should've seen your faces. Priceless!" The girl shouted. Soon, the music started back up and everybody was dancing along to Sorry for Party Rocking by LMFAO. Maya felt a hand on her shoulder; she turned around and saw Zig almost in tears laughing. "I'm coming to save you Zig?" He said through laughs. "Hey, what kind of girl would I be if I let my date die in a vampire attack?" She said, smiling brightly. "The old Maya Matlin. I like the new Maya Matlin. The one who isn't afraid to shout her crush's name at the top of her lungs." He smiled devilishly. "Uh, you are not my crush-"His lips crashed into hers, and sparks flew instantly. She kissed back, smiling halfway through. "Aw, Zaya. Cute isn't it, Tris?" Tori asked, giggling. They pulled away and grinned happily. "You're so my crush." Maya said breathlessly.

**A/N: There is nothing else to say but, don't trust guys who are in the drama club… lol. Review pretty please, I might even write an alternate ending.**


End file.
